


Old school (but new) Mulder fic

by KuriKoer



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Aliens, Fingering, Other, PWP, UST, anal probing, rare kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriKoer/pseuds/KuriKoer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder, aliens, probing, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old school (but new) Mulder fic

Mulder closed his eyes against the bright light. He could almost hear their murmurs above his head, alien tongues rattling, but he knew it was all in his mind. There was nothing but silence and his own harsh breathing. The operating table was so cold under his back. He could imagine them, grey and long-faced and long-fingered, standing over him, who knew how many. Poking and prodding. Examining him, maybe marvelling over the human machine, maybe disgusted by his warm, naked body. He tried to roll over but was pushed back down.

Fingers roamed over his flesh, strange long digits, impossibly dry at first and then wet and slithering. Mulder couldn't suppress a shudder, and a gasp caught in his throat. Three alien fingers pressing under his chin. Another three parting his legs. _Jesus_. He may have whispered that out loud.

He knew his arms weren't over his head, weren't shackled or even held down, but he still imagined it, could almost feel it. Helplessness. Tethered like a sacrificial goat. A finger pressed against his opening. Pushed inside, just a knuckle, but it felt so _long_. This time, Mulder cried out.

He didn't even know what they wanted. He only knew the finger inside him slid further in, pushing, searching for something. Searching for - _oh_. Mulder cried out again. Something clamped around his cock, two fingers, a finger and a thumb, a narrow ring of lubricated flesh pressing tight and then milking up in a long, drawn out motion. The finger inside him stilled, and then sharp upwards motions, small and insistent and a little too fast for comfort. Mulder squeaked. He was sweating. And he was so hard. The finger inside him withdrew. And then three digits pushed in brutally.

Mulder's hips arched off the floor and his head thumped on the hard surface. He barely felt it. A hand that was both alien and familiar on his flesh moved up to caress his tightening abdominal muscles and then returned to his cock. Mulder was grateful. A long, slow tease? No, he felt. Quick and rough. Milking him. Three fingers inside, humiliating, burning, opening him and releasing a need, an urge. He wondered if aliens had cocks. He wondered if they were also long and slim, like their hands, or short and stubby and inhumanly strong like their bodies. He wondered if they had all kinds of machines for further examination. Some abductee reports mentioned that, cold unyielding metal or plastic pushing into their bodies, doing God-knew-what inside them. Mulder had only his fingers.

Would the aliens want his seed? What could they even do with it? Not like too many on earth had wanted it. Maybe aliens would like him better. A chuckle escaped him, devolving into a peal of giggles and then cut off with a gasp as he tightened his hand around his cock. The fingers inside him stopped feeling like too much, and he ached for more. Maybe he should invest in a vibrator. It would feel more like a machine, rattling inside him. There were probably models he could keep cold somehow. Room temperature at least. His own fingers were too hot. Even the floor was warm now with his body, and a little slick for his sweat. Fantasy could only take you so far. But it was a good one - Mulder had kept his eyes closed throughout, but now he screwed them tight, keeping a fixed image in his mind. A long grey face, blank eyes like pools of ink. Long fingers, longer than his own. He stabbed uselessly inside himself and moaned for more.

His hand was still tight around his cock, movements slow on purpose, punishing. He imagined it was a vice, something too-tight, maybe a tube, taking him in. Even he couldn't imagine that tight little alien mouth anywhere near his - _ah_. Too scary. Or just enough. His hips jolted.

A few more strokes, wouldn't be long now. Every time a car passed by outside he imagined the distant hum to be either an alien ship zooming past the one he was being held in, or else an unimaginable machine being readied to be positioned over his sprawled body and - then what? Who knew. Just a little more. Any second now. Mulder bit his lips, worried them between his teeth. One last pull, hand squeezing the head of his cock, and Mulder choked out a cry and spilled on his hand, eyes rolling back.

He thumped back on the floor. Let his fingers slip out from his ass. His wrist was cramping, position twisted and unnatural. The cold floor under his back wasn't erotic, just sticky. He opened his eyes.

An alien poster on the wall across from him, shirt balled up and wrinkled on the floor. Pants still around his ankles, where he hadn't bothered to even take off his shoes. Mulder reached for a box of Kleenex, squinting. The overhead neon light was too harsh in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> *Could be read as a young Mulder in his room at home. Or a realistic AU where there are no aliens. Or just regular Mulder at home or even in his office, jacking off as Mulder is wont to do.


End file.
